


Sora

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/F, Fear, Kissing, Kitsune, Love, Magic, Symbolism, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki was like her moon, always constant. Just as Mika was Mizuki's sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tzuki

**Author's Note:**

> Sora means 'Sky'
> 
> Tzuki or Tsuki means 'Moon'

Mika shook her head as she walked along the river-bank. She'd had yet another dream of that beautiful woman, she's had them every night for the past five months. Yet, these were no ordinary dreams. In and out of them she knew the woman's name was Mizuki. It seemed as if Mizuki were courting her she did not mind. Especially, considering she loved the other woman. Nearly her everythought was of her moon who had been constant after Kira had tried to kill her Father.

She looked up at the moon it was beautifully full, while the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. How she wished Mizuki could be here to enjoy it with her. That was when she heard the singing from around the river's bend. Convinced that she still dreamed she walked around the bend. A long, black-haired woman bathed in the middle of the river. The woman's pale-skin glowed in the moon-light, then the singing stopped and a familiar voice exclaimed "Mika !"

Mika stuttered "Mi-Mizuki ? How... can you be here ?."

"Come, come join me. Let me show you how I came here." 

Smiled as she waded into the water to stand in front of Mizuki. Water dripped off of Mizuki's breasts, for a second she stood and watched it. Blushed as the other woman's soft laugh echoed. Then Mizuki said "I wanted to see you so badly, my Mika. I am glad you came." Wet hands reached and pulled her close, then she saw her love's eyes clearly. One was dark-brown while the other was a bright-blue, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"I am too, my Mizuki. Truly you are my beautiful moon. I love you...but is this still a dream ?"

She rested her head on Mizuki's shoulder, her arms around the slim, pale waist.

"It is not, this is real my love. You aren't scared of me, though I am a witch ?"

"I could never be scared. I know you'd never hurt me all the time in our dreams you could have. The important thing is you did not, I trust you."

Mika smiled as she lifted her head to kiss Mizuki deeply. As she had wished but been too nervous to do in their dreams. Waves lapped softly around them and she realized that it was Mizuki's tails that made them. One of the nine tails wrapped loosely around her waist as Mizuki pulled away.

"Thank-you, my bright sun, that gladdens me. People do not trust me even when they think I am human."

Her Father would understand Mizuki she was sure. Still, if he did not she could leave with Mizuki to go and live on their own somewhere.


	2. Taiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki wished that Mika would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiyo means 'Sun'

Mizuki smiled as she shifted out of her fox-form and into her human one. Soon she would tell her Mika, her bright sun that she loved her. She had been living in the woods near Ako for months now. Ever since Kira had ignored her advice and tried to kill Lord Asano. She had stopped him because she did not want her Mika to be sad, or for the weakling Kira to marry Mika. Since she started to live on her own again she liked it better without his whining about wanting to be Shogun. Mika never whined about anything that they talked about in their dreams.

She walked along the river it gleamed invitingly. As she disrobed and slid into the cool water, she wished that Mika would come and brighten her night. Their first meeting had been a complete accident. One day she had been walking in the village when someone had slammed into her. When she'd fallen she had almost thought to curse them. Then she'd seen the beautiful woman and been love-struck. Unfortunately, she had left too quickly from ebarrassment to find out her name. Then she'd returned to the mountains and Kira had announced his plan. That was when she found out who she had run into. Thankfully Kira had been too weak to fight Lord Asano's Samurai.

She shook her head, she should not be wasting a good night on thoughts of Kira. Instead she focused on her sun and came up with a fitting song as she drew patterns in the water. Perhaps, she would have to go visit Mika after she was done. As if that thought had summoned her, she saw Mika in a pink kimono staring at her from the bank. Maybe she could tell Mika tonight, she stopped her song and exclaimed "Mika !"

Her sun stuttered "Mi-Mizuki ? How can you be here ?"

In their dreams she had never let Mika see her eyes. It scared her that if her love knew she was a kitsune-witch that Mika would ignore their dreams. She replied "Come, come join me. Let me show you how I came here."

Mizuki saw Mika smile as the younger woman walked into the water unafraid. When her love reached her she laughed as Mika stared at her. As her love blushed she exclaimed " I wanted to see you so badly, my Mika ! I am glad that you came."

She reached up and pulled Mika close against her. Finally, she let Mika see her eyes and smiled when Mika said "I am too, my Mizuki. Truly, you are my beautiful moon. I love you...but is this still a dream ?"

Sighed softly as Mika rested her head on her shoulder, the soft arms moving around her waist. She stated "It is not. This is real, my love ! You aen't scared of me though I am a witch ?"

More love rose in her for her sun as Mika said "I could never be scared. I know you'd never hurt me all the time in our dreams you could have. The important thing is you did not, I trust you."

It surprised her when it was Mika who raised her head and kissed her. Their first kiss was deep, she lost control of her tails as they waved happily from her emotions. She pulled away, while wrapping a tail around Mika "Thank-you, my bright sun, that gladdens me. People do not trust me even when they think I am human."

The fact that Mika trusted her was even more amazing than the kiss. One thing would never change, she would not let Mika down no matter what happened.


End file.
